This invention relates to an exercise assembly, and more particularly, to an exercise assembly for use in water.
Over the years, a variety of weight lifting and exercise devices such as barbells, have been developed. Typifying these weight lifting and exercise devices and other devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 373,692; 654,097; 660,962; 717,041; 1,366,200; 1,676,689; 2,143,337; 3,260,523; 3,427,022; 3,671,988; 3,889,306; 4,029,312; 4,227,273; U.S. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 1,906,056 and 495,769; German Pat. No. 351,627 and Italian Pat. No. 615,402. These weight lifting and exercise devices have met with varying degrees of success.
Many of the conventional weight lifting and exercise devices, however, are relatively awkward, cumbersome and complex and are not suitable for interchangeable use by men, women, and older children alike having different physical capabilities and strengths without extensive modifications. For example, barbells, as well as pulley and rope exercise devices have various size weights which usually must be adjusted, such as by adding or removing the weights from the exercise device, to accommodate the exercise device to the particular lifting strength and physical capability of the weight lifter. Furthermore, many of these conventional exercise devices exert an excess amount of torque and torsion (twist) on the joints of the user and are, therefore, not usually suitable for many types of physical therapy.
It is therefore desirable to provide an exercise assembly which overcomes most, if not all, of the above disadvantages.